Once Upon a Shiny Shoe
by Hana Okita
Summary: Sequel to Once upon a Brick. A messed-up version of Cinderella, Vocaloid version! Language and nonsense warning. [Complete.]


Once upon a Brick, there lived a beautiful maiden with the name of Kagamine Rin. She lived with her stepmother who thought rules of the world and her brother. She treasured her brother, Kagamine Rinto, like he was a piece of treasure.

In another place of the town Rin lived, in the castle of /beep/ kingdom, there was a happy –okay, maybe not really happy- family: the King, the superior Queen, and their son Hatsune Mikuo. They are the cousins of the Princess Hatsune Miku.

Anyways, one day, when Rin was sweeping the floor lazily, a big horse-drawn carriage came trotting by while knocking on doors and passing out random invitations. It saw Rin's stepmother's mansion and knocked on it.

"Yes?" Rin's stepmother asked not so politely, until she realized the carriage and the dude dressed in puffy, fancy clothes. Rin's mother hurriedly curtsied.

"We have come to present you the royal invitation to the … Err … Prince's ball." The dude (What is the guy called again) bowed and handed Rin's stepmother the scroll with both hands.

"O-oh …" Rin's stepmother stuttered, taking the scroll with both hands. Rin leant against the wall, amused. Only when her stepmother shot her a deadly glare did she continue sweeping.

"What is it, mother?" Rin's two stepsisters rushed out and looked at the scroll greedily. Rin imagined them drooling at the scroll and chuckled softly.

"It's a…" Rin's stepmother ripped off the ribbon that was sealing the scroll without a care in the world, which Rin greedily took. Nice ribbon. Good ribbon. Rin tied the ribbon to her dress and named it Rib.

"It's an invitation to the prince's ball," Rin's stepmother snorted. "I have a good mind not to go…"

"He's choosing a bride!" Stepsister number one pointed at a tiny note in a small corner of the invitation.

"We'll be rich if one of you gets married with him!" Rin's stepmother gushed. "Well, you'd better go!"

"What should we wear?" Stepsister number two asked. They looked at Rin who immediately gave out an _uh-oh _face.

"Get our new dresses ready, Cinderella!" They screeched.

"No way! Do it yourselves! Are you guys so lazy? You ought to be as fat as a pig now! Shoo! Shoo!" Rin swatted her sisters away as if they were flies.

"Idiot Cinderella!" Stepsister number one and two shrieked as they trotted up the flight of stairs.

"Don't call me 'Cinderella', you pigs!" Rin squawked. "You ought-"

"Rin." Stepmother called curtly and Rin shut her mouth.

"Sorry, mother – err, I mean, stepmother – Rin naught but your … stepdaughter, stepmother. Rin … isn't worthy of … calling others pigs. Rin hopes that stepmother accepts her apology. But Rin would not apologize to those pigs – I mean – Rin's sisters because they addressed her as Cinderella. They ought express regret to Rin _first_." Rin said, her tone bored, as if she had to say this everyday.

"You have to, Rin." Her stepmother said sternly. "I'll call them down and you'll say sorry." Stepmother called the stepsisters downstairs.

"We're sorry for calling you Cinderella, Cinderella. We're also sorry for asking you..."

"Demanding, you mean." Rin mumbled.

"To prepare out dresses, Cinderella. Stepsisters are terribly sorry." Stepsister number one and two grumbled angrily and moodily. Rin's stepmother looked at her, as if saying: _you next._

"Rin is sorry for calling you guys pigs, pigs. Rin ought to be sorry but she's afraid that she isn't genuinely sorry. Rin apologizes for saying you pigs ought to be as fat as a pig. Rin was just speaking the truth. Stepmother won't believe it, so Rin is sorry." Rin drawled.

"You can't go to the ball tonight, _Cinderella_." Rin's stepmother said.

"What?" Rin gaped at her now rather mean stepmother. "Balls means free food! Free food means saving money and the energy to cook! Free food also means nice food! No fair, mother!" Rin argued.

"Your apology wasn't sincere enough, idiot."

"No!" Rin turned to her stepsisters. "Rin-"

"NO EXCUSES!" Rin's stepmother bellowed. "Now go to your room and think about what you did!"

Rin's stepsisters snickered.

Rin's stepmother glared at them. "Don't think it's over, you two. No new dresses for tonight. Go wear the one you wore to the formal last week."

It was Rin's turn to snicker. Before her mother could give her another scolding, she rushed upstairs.

* * *

"Why can't I just marry an awesome peasant girl from the streets? Why should we even _create _this ball? I see no sense and point in this, mother!" Mikuo whined.

"No snapping at the queen!" The Queen scolded. "Now, just go to the ball and search for a bride."

"Why can't he just find for a real princess and get you to test the girl with a brick like Len and Miku?" The King questioned.

"That's so idiotic!"

* * *

As soon Rin heard the door shut close, she ran to the cupboard and tried to find a ballroom gown. But alas! Her stepmother took them gowns away whilst Rin was … out. Rin mentally cursed.

"Boo, hoo, hoo." Rin muttered to herself as she slumped down on a chair. "My life is so miserable." Rin soon realized that self-pity wasn't the solution. She crept to every room in attempt to find a gown, and even searched the shed, but no luck. Rin slammed her head onto the bench into the garden.

"Why are you weeping, my dear?" A man's voice asked. Rin looked up – and gawked.

"Why are you glittery? Why are you so shiny? Why can you … levitate? Why are you dressed like a weird hobo dude? Is that a wand you're holding there?" Rin asked a string of questions while backing away slowly.

"I'm _not _glittery, I'm _not _shiny, –do you know what does an aura means? I can levitate just because, and I'm _not _dressed like a 'weird hobo dude', what does that mean, anyway? Yes, this thing here is a wand." The … weird hobo dude said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your fairy godmother!" The man said jovially.

"You're a man!"

The man blinked. And then he chuckled. "Then I'm your fairy 'godfather'. Funny, isn't it?"

"There's no such thing, idiot!"

"Oh yes! And anyways, Cinderella is just a fairytale, isn't it?"

"Are you indicating that _I'm _a fairytale?" Rin fumed.

"No!"

"My nickname _is _Cinderella, idiot." Rin grunted.

"Never mind that already!" The fairy godfather hurriedly changed the subject. "If you want to go to the ball…"

"Did I say that I wanted to?" Rin placed her elbow on the armrest and propped her chin up with her palm.

"You need a dress! And some makeup!" Fairy godfather finished cheerily.

"Screw makeup already!" Rin shouted. "We only have one hour, idiot! And the time needed to get from here to the damn castle is about thirty minutes! Shut up already!"

"Okay, okay…" Fairy godfather sobbed. "Do you have a pumpkin?"

"No."

Fairy godfather clucked his tongue. "Get something closest to a pumpkin." He demanded.

"Get it yourself."

"Hey, I'm fulfilling a wish here!" Fairy godfather complained. "Be nice to wish fulfillers! I could use some appreciation here!"

"Okay, okay! Fine, fine! Shut up already! You're annoying." Rin unwillingly stood up and made way to the kitchen. She took a backwards glance and saw her 'fairy godfather' twirling his wand around and sparks flying from it. She snorted.

* * *

"There."

"What … is this?"

"An apple, idiot. Are you blind?" Rin snorted.

"An apple carriage … is weird." Fairy godfather hesitated.

"Just get with it already!"

"Okay!" Fairy godfather raised his wand. "Fairy godfather is awesome jabberwocky lady gaga chocolate _MILK FOUNTAIN_!" He shouted, jabbing his wand at the apple and placing it on the ground.

"Whoa…" Rin stared in awe as the apple swelled into the world's most beautiful apple carriage. "It's even better than a pumpkin carriage, dude!"

Fairy godfather snorted in triumph, like: _Of course, woman._

"Now you need a dress! I mean a gown! And some pretty pretty shoes!" Fairy godfather waved his wand in the air childishly.

"What what shoes?"

Fairy godfather didn't provide the beautiful Rin her answer. Instead, he zapped his wand at her and light immediately surrounded her.

"What is this? Fairy godfather of a hobo weird dude, damn you!" Rin shrieked as the light swallowed her.

Fairy godfather wagged a finger. "No, no, no. That's mean, Rin. I was just simply…"

The light disappeared and a new Rin appeared. Her hair fell down her shoulders in loose curls and a shiny tiara rested on her head. She was wearing a yellow gown with those pretty patterns all around it. On her feet were 'pretty pretty' plastic shoes.

"Whoa…" Rin gasped. She looked at the fairy godfather like: _I can give you a hug, now. _Until she realized that she was wearing plastic shoes.

"Seriously? Plastic shoes? Dude, that's very uncool."

"Glass shoes are too mainstream!" Fairy godfather retorted.

"Mainstream?" Rin seethed. "Where in the part of earth did you see a shop selling _glass _shoes, woman?"

"Well, there ought to be some…"

"_Some_, okay? Not _every_! Now shut up!" Rin slammed her hands on her hips. "Thanks, by the way."

"What?" Fairy godfather asked, cupping his ear.

"I know you heard it! Now shut up! There's only thirty minutes left until the ball starts! We need to get this thing moving and get our butts to the ball!"

"Very inelegant, Miss Rin." Fairy godfather sighed. "I comprehend." He waved his wand in the air.

"Fairy godfather is awesome jabberwocky lady gaga chocolate _MILK FOUNTAIN_!" Immediately horses appeared and latched themselves to the carriage.

"Thanks, fairy godfather. Stop by sometimes, and I'll treat you to an apple." Rin smiled genuinely for the first time in hours.

"Indulging. Okay, I'll come next time." Fairy godfather shook hands with Rin and nudged her into the apple carriage.

"BYE WEIRD HOBO FAIRY GODFATHER DUDE!" Rin shouted as the carriage rushed away. The weird hobo fairy godfather dude waved before vanishing in a shower of sparks and sparkles.

* * *

Rin rushed up the flight of stairs and the guards opened the doors for her. She went in and saw the prince greeting the last girl. She went behind the girl and combed her hair with a hand.

"Hi." The prince greeted. Rin offered him her hand and he took it, planting a quick kiss onto her hand. She curtsied and snatched back her hand, rubbing it like the prince's kiss was some kind of contagious disease.

"Hi." She muttered and went off to find her stepmother and stepsister. Sure enough, they were standing before the refreshments table, stepmother sipping a glass of … what was that? Beside them was a boy … a certain one Rin loved so much …

Rin went over in high strides. She looked at the boy and gaped. "RINTO!" Said boy whipped his head back to have a better look at Rin.

"Hi … Rin? Why do you look so fabulous?"

Rin smiled. "Because someone helped me."

"I thought mother banned you to come."

"Screw that."

Rinto gulped as stepmother walked over, placing two hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, miss, but Rinto is not available. You know, he doesn't marry random strangers." Stepmother said politely. Rinto face-palmed and Rin crossed her arms.

"Really, stepmother? _Really_?" She huffed.

"Rin? I THOUGHT I SAID YOU COULDN'T GO TO THE BALL!" Stepmother whispered – shouted. "What did I say about breaking the rules?"

Before Rin could open her mouth and say anything, Prince Mikuo walked over and grabbed Rin's hand. "Sorry, I'll be '_borrowing'_ your daughter for the dance, miss."

Stepmother and Rinto gawked at the two. Mikuo smiled and pulled Rin to the dance floor.

"Hi, prince. I like your hair. Nice colour. Blond hair is too common. Blond hair AND blue eyes are even _more _mainstream, don't you think, prince? Heh, heh, heh…" Rin said nervously, feeling her hands slowly getting clammy.

"Oh, err, thanks." Mikuo mumbled. "What were you and your mother talking about, just now?"

"She's my stepmother." Rin informed. "Family business. Actually, I wasn't supposed to be here. But I came, anyway."

Mikuo nodded as if he were mentally clapping at her bravery. "Very brave one you are. I think I'm falling for you, miss."

"You won't want to."

"May I know your name?" Mikuo asked as they danced with the music. At the corner of her eye, Rin caught Rinto gawking at her. She smirked in response, and as a result Rinto opened and shut his mouth, like a goldfish.

"Rin. Kagamine Rin."

"And the location of your house?"

Rin hesitated. Then she shrugged. "I'm a lame peasants with two lazy pigs for stepsisters. My mother thinks the world of rules. I love my brother, Rinto. Because he's cute."

"You mean the two girls over there?" Mikuo tilted his head in the direction of stepsister number one and two.

"Yeah," Rin scowled. "I'm pretty sure they bad-mouthed me. Like, '_I have a sister but too bad! Mother didn't let her come.'_ Am I right?"

Mikuo looked surprised. "How did you know? Yeah, they said something similar to that. So, your nickname is Cinderella?"

Rin gaped at the prince. "H-how did you know? Are you some stalker? Oh wait – that's not possible. Did my sisters or stepmother or Rinto tell you?"

"Your stepsisters told me. Well, interesting name-"

"Nickname!"

"Okay! Interesting _nickname _you got there, miss Rin."

"Uh… thanks."

"You're interesting. Will you marry me and be my bride, Rin?" The music stopped abruptly and everyone gaped at the dancing couple.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Rin mumbled. She glanced at Rinto, who looked horribly shocked. Scared, even.

"I still have darling Rinto!" Rin shouted, rushing over to give the said boy a bear hug. Stepmother, stepsister number one and number two looked at her hopefully, as if waiting for her to say: _Stepmother, Stepsister number one and two too! _(Hey that rhymed)

A bouncy blonde bounced over to the two. Mikuo grinned at the blonde, and for a moment Rin thought that Mikuo was going to marry that girl instead.

"This is Lenka, my sister." He introduced, gesturing to the blonde. "Rinto can marry her if he wants."

"Do you want to marry her, darling Rinto?" Rin asked, almost sounding hopeful to Rinto.

"As long as I can be with my sister."

Rin grinned at the prince. "Then it's settled!"

"DOUBLE WEDDING!" Someone shouted, and everyone threw confetti and strips of colourful paper at them.

The four got married the next day, and they lived happily ever after. The fairy godfather became Rin's best friend, and together they sold plastic shoes. Of course, Rin's plastic shoe would always be the original.

All of them had happy lives.

The End.

**Wow. Longest Humor story I ever wrote. Leave a review, okay? Request for a sequel if you want one.**

**-Hana**


End file.
